Mistletoe
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Oh, what a lovely Christmas Eve. For some people, at least. The holidays at Dalton are getting Kurt down until he comes in contact with a little branch of mistletoe.


**_Merry Christmas to everyone! Happy holidays! This is a short little fanfic I wrote in about half an hour! Enjoy and happy holidays! I don't own Glee or Mariah Carey's song All I Want For Christmas Is You.

* * *

_**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

It was odd spending Christmas Eve at Dalton Academy. It gave me the feeling that I should be somewhere else, like home with my family. But of course, it was lovely to spend it with my new friends, as well. The commons was completely decked out in Christmas decorations. Wes and David hung strings of popcorn on the larger-than-life fir tree in the corner; brightly wrapped boxes wound around the tree trunk and filled the corner; one boy I'd come to know as Mike hung thick yards of garland on the mantle over the roaring fireplace; two others deposited small bowls of sweet smelling pinecones around the room; Blaine leaned against a doorframe on a stepstool, trying to hang a clump of mistletoe. The wind and tree branches scratched terribly against the window panes behind me. The cold literally seeped through the tiny cracks in the glass and I shivered. Soft music emanated from an iPod hooked up to a large speaker. I cradled a cup of hot chocolate in my hands and left the comfort of the warm sofa to assist Blaine.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you._

"Blaine, do you need any help?" I asked and he glanced down, the mistletoe in his hands.

"Yeah, actually, I do," he replied with a nervous laugh. "Can you hand me that roll of tape by your foot?"

I bent down to grab it and stretched on my tiptoes to hand it to him as he held the branch of the plant in place. Blaine ripped off a piece of tape with his teeth and secured the end of the plant to the middle of the door frame.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I don't need to hang my stocking._

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he stepped down from the stool and backed away to study his work. "I always get stuck hanging the mistletoe every year. Wes and David get one guy every year to help me to set me up. It never works. I'm surprised they didn't ask you."

"Oh, they've been trying all week," I chuckled and turned the mug in my hands. "Wes gave me a gift bag with your name on it and told me to give it to. I was about to find you when I looked in the bag to see what was in it, and there was an entire branch of mistletoe in it. He's very annoying, isn't he?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. May I have a sip of that?"

I nodded and handed him the mug. He took a long taste and sighed before giving it back to me.

"Peppermint hot chocolate is my favorite," he mentioned. "Would you mind helping me out with the rest of the mistletoe?"

"Oh , sure. I don't mind," I answered eagerly and abandoned the hot drink on the coffee table to follow him to the next door frame.

_There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day,_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, you baby._

Blaine set up the stool at one of the other doorways and grabbed a section of mistletoe from my full hands. It was difficult to tear my eyes away from him for even a second. The bright lights that hung around the room hit his face just right and cast shadows across his skin and I sighed inwardly. I was in love with Blaine Anderson and he was completely oblivious to it. My crush on him grew the longer we spent together at Dalton, but it seemed the feelings weren't mutual.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow,_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe,_

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick,_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click,_

'_cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight,_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

Chatter ensued as the boys, one by one, finished their decorating duties and joined on the plush sofas to talk. A clatter of metal arose as they grabbed wire sticks from the basket by the fireplace. Wes _did _say he "brought" marshmallows and graham crackers to make s'mores, but he couldn't locate chocolate. By "brought", he meant stole from the Dean's office. Soon Blaine and I were the only ones left hanging Christmas decorations and the talking slowly faded away.

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere,_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air,_

_And everyone is singing,_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing,_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need,_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

"Okay," Blaine said in relief as he stepped down from the stool. "We'll finish it later. It's not like we need it." He paused to poke my ribs with his elbow. "They're already starting the gift exchange, anyway. Come on." To my surprise, Blaine took my hand to lead me to the group of boys lounging in front of the crackling fireplace. Some were roasting marshmallows already and some were handing each other gift bags and small boxes. As we passed in front of them, Wes and David grabbed my wrist and yanked me onto the floor out of Blaine's grasp. He glanced back at me and mouthed _one minute _and left to rummage under the tree.

"I see you're helping Blaine with mistletoe," Wes hinted in a whisper, a giddy smile spreading across his face.

"What's it to you?" I snapped and David shoved a mushy marshmallow on two graham crackers and a festive napkin in my hands.

"Noooooothing," David drawled and he and Wes shared a laugh.

"Now, boys," Blaine said when he stood over us, "I need to borrow Kurt for a just a moment, if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Wes said enthusiastically.

"Be my guest!" David allowed with a smile and both boys pushed me to my feet.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for,_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door._

In his hands Blaine held a small box with a large, floppy red satin bow on the top. An ornament shaped gift tag hung from the bow. He guided me over to the window, behind the large couches and merry Warblers. The snow furiously whistled outside and all that was visible was pure white.

"So, I got you something," Blaine said with a grin and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, no," I pleaded and shook my head. I placed the marshmallow treat on the window sill. "I didn't get you anything. And you didn't need to get me anything in the first place."

"It's Christmas, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You're supposed to give people gifts!" He placed the box in my hands. "Just open it. For me?"

After a moment of enduring the puppy-dog face, I laughed and said, "Okay, okay, I'll open it."

"You're going to _love _it," Blaine cheered as I slipped the bow off the box. It hung on my wrist and the shiny, green paper tore off easily. I winced with each tear of paper. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I usually save the paper," I explained and ripped the rest from the box. "It's my thing every year." Blaine nodded in understanding. His hazel eyes glowed from the light of the fire and they watched the movements of my hands carefully when I reached the tiny white box that lie under all the wrapping paper. I gently lifted the lid, saw what was inside, and my heart jumped into my throat.

_Oh, I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!_

"Mistletoe?" I asked in disbelief, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded with a smile. "Just something special."

"We've got tons of it hanging around, Blaine," I reminded him and gestured to the doorways. "I don't see how it's _that _special."

"It's special to me because I get to do this." He reached his hand into the box and clutched the plant in his fingertips. He raised it above our heads and it was impossible to swallow against the newly formed lump in my throat. I blinked and suddenly his soft lips were pressed to mine. They tasted faintly of peppermint hot chocolate and the box and torn wrapping paper dropped from my hands.

Blaine pulled away long enough to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby._


End file.
